Otro camino
by PerlaNegra
Summary: Natasha se lo indicó y Fury le dio su bendición: es entonces que Clint decide tomar otro camino en cuanto a su misión. Pequeño oneshot del momento en que Nat y Clint estuvieron frente a frente por primera vez. Escrito para Aleenabite.


**Título:** Otro camino  
**Fandom:** The Avengers (movieverse)  
**Personaje/pareja(s):** Clint/Natasha  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Palabras:** 2,300  
**Resumen:**Natasha se lo indicó y Fury le dio su bendición: es entonces que Clint decide tomar otro camino en cuanto a su misión.

**Notas:** escrito para **aleenabite** por su cumple y en agradecimiento por tener siempre una palabra de ánimo para la tuitera emo en la que me convierto a veces.

Basado en lo que Natasha le dice a Loki: "SHIELD me detectó como algo malo. Mandaron a Barton a matarme. Pero él… tomó otro camino."  
Perdonad la infinita falta de conocimiento del canon de los comics y cualquier horror resultante. Sólo he visto las películas (y medio leído Wikipedia) y lo que aparece ahí es todo lo que sé acerca de los personajes.

* * *

Esa noche era la noche en la que Clint había decidido dar el _golpe_. La había seguido durante días completos, casi una semana, vigilándola desde lejos, desde las alturas, tal como a él le gustaba. Tal como era su elemento. Él no era espía para infiltrarse en fiestas lujosas vestido de gala y fingir ser alguien que distaba toda una vida de ser en realidad. Él ubicaba su objetivo y entonces se alejaba, subía, observaba, calculaba y, finalmente, atacaba.

Era su método y siempre le funcionaba.

Esa noche era la noche en la que por fin la tendría en la mira. Sabía que Romanoff se presentaría en aquella fiesta al aire libre que un acaudalado empresario neoyorquino amigo de Stark ofrecía en honor de éste; y Clint, desde la seguridad de un nido previamente establecido en la azotea de la residencia más cercana, podría asestar el golpe que terminaría con esa misión de mierda. No le agradaba en lo más mínimo cuando SHIELD lo reducía a nada más que un vulgar asesino a sueldo. Pero si esa era la manera de pagar su deuda con la sociedad, no tenía más remedio.

Además no era como si aquella rusa fuera una santa. Clint apretó las mandíbulas con rabia cuando pensó en aquel hospital quemado hasta sus mismos cimientos y en toda la gente (_niños, ancianos, mujeres de parto_) que habían perecido porque el objetivo de Romanoff había sido un solo y jodido hombre que estaba ahí por casualidad. La mujer no tenía corazón y hacía fama total a su apodo despiadado y fatal.

_Ella sí era una asesina._

Clint meneó la cabeza para sacudirse las gotas de agua que una lluvia repentina había depositado en su cabello y sacó una flecha de su carcaj, repitiéndose aquella frase como mantra para auto convencerse mientras disponía su arco para disparar.

Los minutos transcurrieron lentos y llegó un momento donde Clint tuvo que aflojar la posición de disparo y descansar. Miró hacia la fiesta con ojos entrecerrados. ¿Dónde estaba la mujer? Juraba que la había visto pasar un par de veces por el fondo, oculta entre un mar de cuerpos elegantemente ataviados y portando un vestido negro que hacía gran contraste con su largo cabello rojo. Clint no había podido encontrar el momento ideal para disparar, y mientras esperaba que la mujer se acercara al jardín desierto a fumarse un cigarrillo, de pronto aquella lluvia tenue decidió convertirse en un diluvio.

Lo cual era tan desafortunado para Clint como para el anfitrión de la fiesta quien, en efecto, lucía bastante consternado. La gente en la fiesta se había visto obligada a apretujarse bajo los pabellones de lona, alejándose del jardín y, en definitiva, volviendo la misión de Clint un imposible a realizar.

Clint maldijo una y otra vez porque después de esa noche, SHIELD no tenía idea de adónde dirigiría sus pasos la Viuda Negra y él tendría que regresar al cuartel con ese estrepitoso fracaso en su expediente. El orgullo le pinchaba y eso fue lo que lo obligó a quitarse el agua de los ojos y el cabello, a alistar de nuevo el arco, apuntar hacia abajo y a buscar con desesperación a la mujer de vestido negro y cabello como fuego.

Una punta helada se le clavó un poco en la garganta y supo que ahí había acabado todo.

—Así que, ¿SHIELD, no? —preguntó una voz femenina con marcado acento ruso a su espalda.

Clint sabía que era hombre muerto, pero no por ello iba a soltar información o a dejarse matar sin dar un poco de pelea. Se giró rápidamente y con el arco golpeó el brazo de la mujer con el que sostenía la daga que se estaba encajando cerca de su yugular. Se arrojó hacia atrás para tomar impulso, levantó las dos piernas y pateó a Natasha Romanoff con gran fuerza. Ella se tambaleó un poco hacia atrás, pero sólo un poco; casi enseguida ya estaba de nuevo en guardia y todavía con aquella daga en la mano lista para acabar con la vida de Clint.

Un relámpago sobrecogedor iluminó de pronto el escenario y Clint no pudo más que abrir mucho los ojos ante el espectáculo de aquella hermosa mujer todavía en vestido negro de cóctel, sin zapatos y empapada de pies a cabeza, arrojándose encima de él. Clint apenas sí tuvo tiempo de rodar sobre la azotea de concreto para esquivar el ataque; se desplazó un metro o dos y, de un salto, se puso de pie al mismo tiempo que preparaba su flecha sobre el arco para…

No fue lo suficientemente rápido. Romanoff, haciendo gala de esa agilidad por la que ya era legendaria y de algún modo que Clint no pudo ni ver, se desplazó hasta quedar frente a Clint. Con el codo le asestó un fortísimo golpe en el rostro que lo desorientó lo suficiente como para que ella pudiera sostener el arco y comenzara una furiosa batalla entre los dos por ver quién se quedaba con él. Forcejearon apenas un par de segundos; otro rayo cayó cerca y permitió que Clint mirara asombrado el perfecto color verde en los ojos de la mujer, los cuales brillaban con una determinación tal que, Clint supo, era presagio de su propia muerte. Aquella mujer no se daría por vencida jamás.

Romanoff rugió, golpeó el cráneo de Clint con su propia cabeza y le metió una zancadilla que hizo que Clint cayera de espalda hasta el suelo, con ella encima y la daga de nuevo casi perforando la piel de su cuello. Clint, jadeando y tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no perder la consciencia por culpa del dolor y la falta de aire, abrió los ojos y le dedicó a aquella formidable guerrera la que pensó sería su última mirada. Romanoff lo contemplaba casi atónita: un gesto en el bonito rostro que Clint no pudo comprender.

—¿SHIELD, sí o no? —gritó ella.

Clint apretó los labios y reprimió una mueca de dolor cuando ella enterró la daga lo suficiente para hacer que le brotara sangre. Si pensaba que Clint confesaría con algo tan blando como eso, era que seguramente Romanoff no conocía lo que era la tortura por obtener verdades. Y eso, sabiendo el historial de la mujer, era algo que Clint dudaba bastante.

Decidido a no mostrar debilidad en sus últimos momentos, Clint miró fijo hacia Natasha Romanoff mientras relajaba sus músculos y calmaba su respiración. _Sin miedo_, se dijo a él mismo. Después de todo lo que había vivido, era hasta cierto punto una bendición poder morir así. Rápido, eficiente y con la mujer más hermosa que sus ojos habían visto justo encima de él.

Ese estúpido pensamiento lo hizo sonreír levemente y ella tuvo que haberlo notado, porque Clint la miró arquear una ceja con desconcierto.

Pasaron los segundos. Ella no lo mataba y ni siquiera continuaba interrogándolo. Clint tuvo tiempo entonces de permitir que sus sentidos, hasta hace unos momentos embotados por culpa de la adrenalina, cobraran vida y pudieran _percibir_. Y Clint sintió. Sintió el peso y el calor de ese cuerpo ardiente encima de él; la entrepierna de la mujer justo encima de su estómago; la firmeza de esos muslos ahora desnudos porque el vestido negro de gala se había rasgado y subido. Sintió el agua que todavía caía a raudales y los empapaba; lo helado del suelo de concreto a su espalda. Sintió el dolor y el entumecimiento que aquejaba a sus manos atrapadas entre su propio arco y el peso de Natasha. Percibió un aroma a pura divinidad que juraba era el perfume de la espía rusa, escuchó su respiración agitada, se devoró con la mirada la manera en que las gotas de agua, grandes y pesadas, recorrían la piel blanca de Natasha y le otorgaban un brillo fantasmal cada vez que un rayo descargaba su poder en algún punto cercano a donde ellos se encontraban.

Clint abrió la boca; estaba jadeando y sentía el corazón latiéndole más deprisa. Le aterrorizó darse cuenta de que los motivos para su estado físico ahora eran totalmente diferentes. No miedo, no enojo, no agitación por la pelea. Las puntas de los dedos le picaban con un deseo prohibido que jamás pensó que sentiría por nadie, mucho menos por una espía que, se suponía, era su objetivo.

Estaba súper jodido.

Lo único que lo consolaba era que todo eso se iba a acabar en cualquier momento. Pero no acabó porque Natasha Romanoff, en vez de abrirle la garganta, le sonrió. No fue una sonrisa dulce ni agradable; sino más bien una mueca de reconocimiento y satisfacción. Clint apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos. Ahora ella se había dado cuenta.

—Sé que SHIELD te manda —le dijo ella, inclinándose y hablándole casi junto a la boca. Clint se estremeció al sentir el cálido y delicioso aliento de la mujer y volvió a abrir los ojos. La tenía tan cerca que perfectamente podía mirar gotitas de agua pendiendo de sus largas pestañas. La visión lo dejó sin aliento—. Y sé que si te mato, vendrán otros después de ti —agregó Natasha, quien parecía no poder tomar una decisión.

Clint continuó estoico y firme en su decisión de no hablar con ella. Natasha escudriñó su rostro como buscando algo que lo traicionara, y al ver que no, continuó hablando.

—Me caes bien, Hawkeye. Y si vas a ser tú quien esté tras de mí… creo que es un juego que puedo jugar con gusto durante un rato.

Natasha terminó de recorrer el breve espacio que quedaba entre su rostro y el de Clint y tomó su labio inferior con sus dientes. Lo mordió y tiró de él suave y cadenciosamente, y Clint, cerrando los ojos, gimió y arqueó su cuerpo hacia arriba en búsqueda de más contacto.

De pronto, nada. El peso de Natasha dejó de sentirse, su boca y su cuerpo parecieron desvanecerse en el aire. Las manos de Clint, casi entumecidas, por fin pudieron liberarse del nudo en el que la mujer las había atrapado usando su propio arco. Clint abrió los ojos y se incorporó rápidamente, buscando a su alrededor.

Natasha ya no estaba.

Clint se quedó ahí, en la azotea de una residencia cercana a la ciudad de Nueva York, jadeante e incrédulo, mientras su objetivo había escapado sin que él hubiera podido hacer nada para evitarlo.

—Repórtese, agente Barton. ¿El objetivo ha sido eliminado conforme a lo planeado?

La voz helada y profesional de su contacto resonó a través del auricular que llevaba puesto en la oreja. Clint estuvo casi un minuto intentando recuperar el aliento mientras miraba a su alrededor y se convencía que de verdad Natasha Romanoff, despiadada asesina, le había perdonado la vida.

Finalmente, empapado hasta los huesos bajo aquella lluvia que no parecía querer amainar en un futuro cercano, Clint levantó una mano temblorosa, la llevó al auricular y oprimió el botón que le permitía hablar con el contacto.

—Negativo —jadeó—. El objetivo ha conseguido eludirme. Por esa misma razón —dijo rápidamente antes de que le interrumpieran—, me gustaría hablar con Fury al respecto.

—Dígame, agente Barton —se escuchó la voz de Fury al otro lado, el tono enfadado y plano de quien tiene que lidiar con ineptos que permiten escapar a sus objetivos un día sí y otro también.

—Estoy presentándole mi renuncia a la misión, Fury —dijo Clint todavía sin poder recuperar el aliento, cerrando los ojos y frotándoselos duro con los dedos—. No soy el hombre indicado para…

—Negativo, agente Barton. Usted es la persona perfecta para la misión. —Clint estaba a punto de abrir la boca para rebatir, cuando Fury lo atajó—: ¿Recuerda el viejo adagio, Barton? ¿Aquel que dice que si no puedes con tu enemigo, mejor te unas a él?

Clint frunció el ceño. ¿Qué demonios era eso? ¿Acaso Fury se había vuelto loco y le estaba sugiriendo que renunciara y se uniera a las filas del espionaje ruso? Antes de que pudiera pedir aclaraciones, Fury continuó:

—Y antes de que confunda mis palabras, Barton, me estoy refiriendo a ella, no a usted. Continúe. Las cosas saldrán como lo previsto, y si no es así… entonces saldrán mejor.

Fury cortó la comunicación y Clint creyó comprender entonces. Miró a su alrededor y ni siquiera con su vista de halcón podía alcanzar a distinguir mucho entre la cortina espesa de lluvia que caía sobre él, lo cual le molestaba bastante porque se sentía observado. Se estremeció al imaginar que podría ser ella quien, entre las sombras, podía estar vigilándolo.

Vigilándolo, no matándolo.

_Me caes bien, Hawkeye._

Clint sonrió al llegar a la conclusión de que, después de todo y como ella lo había dicho, ése podía ser un juego agradable de jugar. Finalmente guardó su arco y la flecha que nunca utilizó y que, deseaba de todo corazón, tal vez jamás tuviera que usar contra esa mujer.

Se largó de ahí con el firme propósito de llegar hasta ella y demostrarle que tomar otro camino jamás podría ser una mala idea. Después de todo, Natasha misma era quien le había dado el mapa a seguir.

**fin**


End file.
